Grace's niece's beginnning
by Sallymander1234
Summary: hello everybody. i do not own grace or the following na'vi characters such as mo'at, the leader of the na'vi, and tsue'tey and neytiri
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The end of a terrible, that turned to something good.

The year is 2121. I'm turning 18 and it's my last year of high school. I'm not, like any other girl. I am the only person in my grade who wants to go into the army. All I have is me, I and myself. I live alone and my older brother was killed, because the man wanted him to buy him a drink. Today, May 19th, 2110, he would have turned 22. I'm the person no one would want to mess with. I'm only 5'3" but I can live with the big boys. During my sophomore year, I got into a fight and no one talked to me after that. Only because I was the loner and never talked, that day I showed my true colors. But that only led me to be even more alone. After that day, that's when my brother left me to go to a bar, and I never saw him again. My name is Sam Augustine.

This was my last day of school. And as usual the Barbie dolls, were up on every guy trying to get numbers. I just went passed the bitch of all bitches. Her name was Alice. She is like every whore in this school. Blonde hair, small body, tall, long legs, drinks fruity alcohol, and thinks she's all that. When all she is, is a stuck up bitch who only relies on her daddy's money. She was looking at me like I'm an alien. After I passed her slutty looking body I just whispered, "what a whore.."

"Excuse me loner," Alice smirked, "well at least guys think I'm hot and not just some chick who can throw a punch."

"Oh," I was becoming angry, "you want to know how being punched feels?"

"OH KNOW! I'M GOING TO CRY!" Alice was acting like she was afraid of me, when she wasn't.

Without a second to come I started to go at her and had my hands in raging fists, ready to get her in the face. "LET SEE HOW PRETTY YOU ARE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

The guy that was with her was a tall, pale, almost handsome looking guy. I never met him before, but he doesn't seem like Alice's type."OK that's enough," he sounded calm, and his voice was very low, and sounded very mature, "it's the last day of school, you two won't see each other again. And then we can all move on with our lives."

"If only that came sooner." I growled.

"Oh go and help out the army, no one wants you here." She smiled, in victory.

I was looking at her like she was nothing. But she was feeling confident and everyone could see that. I couldn't help but run away from that moment. I could hear people laughing and some people making fun of me. I finally ended up at the door of the hallway and ran out. But before I could have go down the steps and head home, I had felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me back to their chest. I knew it was a boy, but I had no clued who. I soon figured out it was the boy that Alice was with.

"You're fine. She's just a regular stuck-up Barbie doll." He tried to calm her down, "she's nothing to be upset about."

"But that's not it. She's been like this to me for the past 8 years of my life. And I'M SICK OF IT!"

"Well here," he handed me a Kleenex, "why don't we go back inside and I'll make sure you won't see her for the rest of the day. Just you and me." He smiled, I had no control and I had smiled back.

"What's your name?"I asked.

"Mark, you're not the only one who's into the army. I'm actually going to go to the Pandora program to be able to make some cash."

"Oh, well that's cool." I smiled, hoping she would get a smile back.

We soon were walking back together. Being able to be close to someone instead of being 5 feet away from everybody was nice. I felt protected, especially having it to be a boy instead of a shot of vodka or whiskey. The beginning to a great year, and the end of a terrible year.

**(thanks for reading. make reviews and i will make a new chapter today!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I finally came home from the school day. Walking home with Mark was amazing. We hold hands and I was hoping that we would see each other tomorrow for breakfast or lunch. I had a simple night, having dinner, playing with my cat Oliver. I was wondering what I would do. The army was my life, but I wasn't drafted for anything, only because I was a girl. There was the Pandora program, but the only thing I could do is the avatar program. Which isn't something I wish to do, but maybe having some money and doing something different would be good for me. But something was sending me to that direction, something was making me feel that I was meant to go now.

The next morning I got a call from a government official saying that he has found a relative of mine that was able to take me in. Her name was Grace Augustine, and was my aunt on my father's side. She was living not that far and wanted me to live with her, since she was also very lonely in her house. They had sent me a picture of her. She looked almost like me, except I had brown hair and hers was a amber red. She was taller than me and was a little heavier than I was, but I believe that was because of her height. She told them to give me her number so that she can talk to her niece for the first time.

I didn't know what I was going to do, having to find a relative of mine was terribly exciting. But sadly, I didn't know this woman at all. For all I know she could've been a murderer or was involved in a master plan. But I can be wrong, she could be the nicest person, and for once, she can be just like me. Someone who's not very confident, responsible, and can live without anyone in her life. Maybe this could be good for me? Maybe I should call? I was soon going to go to bed soon. She was probably asleep as well so I thought I would call her in the morning. At about ten at night I was finally in my bed with my cat and off to sleep.

**Grace's Pov (a week before Sam's last day of school)**

I was in my room, _god what a night _I thought. I was in a bar and had about 12 shots of vodka and whiskey. Which for me, I'm a huge drinker and I never party. My house was empty and I went to my computer to see if I had gotten any new emails. There was one from the government officials, I didn't know why, but the caption for the email said _**we found her**_. I didn't know exactly what that meant, but with curiosity, I opened the email. I just found out that they found a family member of mine. Her name was Sam Augustine, my niece. I was tearing up with happiness. She's my brother's daughter and is living alone in his house with no one to know. Even though it was late, I called the agent who found her to tell him to send me everything I need to know about Sam. He agreed and sent me everything, pictures of her, what she does, how old she is, where she works, what she wants to do in life, ect.

I found out she's been drafted in the army, which is what she wants to do in her life. I knew that in about a month I will be going to the avatar program I have built myself. I was coming back to get things and go to find an assistant to help me with the program. I believed that If I could get her to come with me, she would be a simple solution and would be able to help me learn the na'vi way and help me with the education program I was willing to do with the na'vi. But would she agree?

Sam's pov

It was early morning and I was willing to give Grace a call since I was awake and willing to learn about her more from her point of view. The phone was ringing….

"Hello?"

"hello grace this is Sam, your neice." There was a pause and she finally started talking.

"OH, hi Sam. It's very nice to hear from you. Would you like to get some coffee and breakfast with me since it's only about 9?" she seemed very sweet and kind, but I thought I would take this chance to know her better.

"That would be fun, sure. Would you like me to come pick you up or do you want to come to my house?" I asked kindly.

"Why don't I come to your house and we can go to that little breakfast place downtown?" she asked

"That's sound fun. See you soon."

"Bye Sam." She smiled.

"Bye." I hanged up.

I find my aunt and she wants to have breakfast with me the night after I found out about her. She seems rather nice, but there must be a catch to her. She was rather jumpy and happy, but maybe that's because she was happy to get a call from me? I'm not sure, everything seems out of place. The phone was ringing again..

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Sam, its Mark." My mind went blank.

"Oh…hi."

"I was wondering if you liked to go have breakfast with me. You want to go to the little breakfast shop downtown?" my heart had fallen to the ground.

"I'm sorry I would if I could, but I just found out that I have an aunt that lives not that far and she was going to take me out to breakfast," I paused, "I'm sorry Mark."

"Oh, that's fine." He sounded very upset.

"I could go see you tonight if you want to, I would like that." I smiled.

"That sounds nice, I'll come to your house to pick you up." I knew he was smiling.

"Okay Mark, see you tonight." He hung up.

I was taking a shower and I felt something jolt in me like something was going to happen that I didn't want to happen. But it was just a feeling, I can't do anything about it. I was soon wearing just some jeans and a somewhat nice shirt, since this is the first time meeting Grace. I soon got a little makeup on, just some natural eye shadow and some cover up. And once I was done I heard the door bell rang. I open the door and there was Grace, "Hello Sam." She smiled, and came up to me and gave me a hug. It was the beginning of something new.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grace and I walked to her car, a sudden slience has happened. We finally got into the car, the automatic seatbelts were turned on, and she started the engine. It was a new kind of car that just came out, you would be able to turn the car on by moving your hand across the steering board and you would say on. The car was on automatic so grace and I sat back and started a conversation.

"Well how was your last day of school?" I became completely uncomfortable but I said the second thing that came to my mind.

"Good, lots of drama."

"Well that's…good." Sudden silence.

"So I saw that you are into the pandora program, and that you've created the avatar program."

"Yeah I was thinking that we can never learn their culture by just being humans." She was really getting into the details, "we must be influence enough to be able to learn their point of view scientifically and mentally. It's something only the top biologists and scientists are able to get in in order to have their own avatar or work for the program."

"Would there only be scientist, or also soldiers and marines?"

"We don't need any dumb asses in this program. Every soldier or marine that go into the _Pandora_ program are only there for the money," she smirked, "the scientist are there for the studies of the ecosystem and how Pandora is in peace and balance."

"I'm guessing I'm out of the picture." I suddenly realized I made everything awkward.

"Well….," she thought it through as I can tell, "I'll talk to you about it later."

We had gotten into a conversation on what my high school years were like and she asked in curiousity and not to be rude, "How did you end up living all alone?"

I suddenly became stiff, "My mother died of suicide. Father died in the army, and my brother was killed for not giving a man his drink. Not that long ago either…" my soul suddenly began to feel empty.

"I'm sorry," Grace gave me sympathy, which is something I do not like at all, "I knew my brother was a brave soul."

"Well," I thought, "he was a dumb ass soldier like you said. Only there for the money."

"Well I'm glad you're not like him," Grace smiled, "you act more like your mother, she was a very strong willed person, but can be hurt very easily sometimes." She was right.

"I guess.."

The rest of the time with her was very interesting. We would talk about how Grace's life became all about Pandora and she would laugh every time I made a joke. She asked me if I drinked once and I told her that I do have a shot of whiskey sometimes. She smiled in agreement. Once we had breakfast she took out a cigarette and lights it. I was never a large fan of smoking, but I didn't mind other people doing it.

Grace's pov

After breakfast, Sam and I went back to the car and I had light up a cigarette. Asking her politely, "do you mind?"

"No go ahead." She smiled.

I thought that Sam and I will have no problem at all with each other. She was strong, calm, exciting and high-spirited. But on the other hand, she was gentle, loving, and is agreeable to anything. Which makes my chances higher for her to become an assistant to the avatar program? I wasn't sure, but I was willing to give it a chance.

"Hey Sam," I was pausing, thinking of the right words, "would you think about moving into my house. I would like to have you with me."

"I don't know," she was hesitant, "I'm not sure if I can afford to just leave my house. It is very special to me."

"I understand," I was still thinking of asking her, "could you ever think of yourself being in the avatar program?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering if you would," I paused, "if you would want to join the avatar program and be my assistant?"

She was shocked, "Well…"

"It would be a great honor to have you on my crew team. You won't have to pay for anything, and if you do decide to come we would be leaving in 3 weeks."

Sam's Pov

3 weeks? Is this woman crazy? "Let me think it through, I'll have my answer in no later than 2 weeks."

"Fine." Grace seemed rather disappointed.

I went through the door way of my home in rather disappointment. I thought I would come home happy to know that I have an aunt that really cares. She does, but, in a different way. She explained that she didn't want to be alone anymore, so why do I have to be in this? Maybe it's for the best?

Later that day, I was getting ready to have dinner with Mark. My Mark, he was perfect in every way to me. I had strong feelings for him, but I don't know if they are good or bad feelings. I had some jeans and a really nice blouse on, just so that I don't look real bad when he sees me. I had my long hair in a braid and the braid reached to the middle of my waist. When it was almost time for him to be here, I suddenly became nervous. Butterflies in my stomach. I was smiling. After maybe 5 minutes of this feeling, I heard the door bell rang, it was Mark. I opened the door, embraced him with a hug, and headed out to the first date in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grace's pov

_Damn it. I just blew it._ I hit my hand on the steering wheel, accidently turning off the car. _Just the start I wanted_ she said with sarcasm._ What am I going to do? I can't just force her to go. Now just calm down, she can decide for herself, I'm going to act like her father and do everything. _I finally realized that I was actually in my driveway, and the car door was open. _I'm so out of it_. I went up to my house the door automatically slid open, I was just wanting to make my video blog and be done with my day.

_Click _

_Today is the day where I finally met my niece, Sam_

_She didn't take the avatar program too seriously as I thought she would, and told me she's going to think about coming and will tell me if she will in no later than 2 weeks. _

_Kids…. What are you going to do with them? _

_Click _

It was a short, but good enough. I was soon just thinking of Pandora, and how my life there is so much easier. How I can just take away all the pain by just going into my avatar, seeing the people. Neytiri was one of the people who were so close to me. She was at first quite shy and angry for the sky people to come here. But then realize I was one of them who were good. She was a na'vi different from all of her people; beautiful, strong, willing to do anything, and a powerful warrior. She was meant to mate with another warrior who would become the leader of their clan, tsue'tey. He was a strong, overraged na'vi warrior. I did not like him much but had no choice but to be nice to all the na'vi.

When I had finally went to sleep. I began to dream about flying on a banshee in Pandora, neytiri was flying beside and there were no sky people on this planet. Everything was at peace, and I was closer to ehywa than ever before. If only life were like this…

Sam's pov

"I had a great time tonight." I smiled. Mark and I were walking to my door step.

"There's something I need to tell you.." he looked disappointed. This isn't good, "I'm leaving for the Pandora program in 3 weeks. I'm going to work in the avatar program, I don't want to do this for money. Just something for me to do." I was in shock.

_How could he do this to me?! I swear if Grace has anything to do with this?! I'll cut her head off. _Quite upset I said, "Why are you leaving me?"

"We've only known eachother for two days, Sam." I was beginning to cry.

"Well goodbye." I ran inside my house and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm not leaving this door step till you come out, Sam!"

"Good! I'll come out in 3 weeks and 1 day!" I yelled.

I heard him smack his back against the door. I knew he wasn't joking, but I was very angry at the moment. Everybody I know is leaving me. How could this be? It's like high school year all over again but in reality. I guess high school never leaves you?

After about 5 days, he finally left. He started annoying me by singing ridiculous songs, which I finally told him to leave, and so he did. I was thinking, if I go to the avatar program, I could go with him and my aunt. A new world, a new life. And to spend it with family? Even better.

After about a week and a half I finally made my decision….


End file.
